monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction - Blue And White
Hours of being creative... What a day! My headache was getting worse as I went home in the sun. I was sweating for a while until I got really exhausted. My whole body shut down, I managed to get sleep. I've been asleep for a while on the streets. Mom will go crazy if she finds out I've been gone for a while... Oh wait, my mother ran away... It's gone an hour, my headache is worse than I thought. My ears were constantly bleeding as I heard people let out blood curdling cries. I let the tears flow, I was in pain. My head was dizzy, probably end up falling asleep again. Well, I don't remember tying myself up... How strange. I also don't remember being in a house that has an awful smell. Smells like fish, rats and expired pizza. "Hello, my dear ~" I couldn't figure out who's voice that was. I didn't know where it was coming from... I must have gone crazy. My eyes were fixed onto the shadow at the back of the room. It came closer every time I struggled to move. My eyes were full of tears, I realised who it was. A girl with dark blue skin... She had no nose, just red clock hands. She was wearing a black tailcoat with a clock in the pocket, along with white gloves and black sneakers. "I'm Tori". "You... You're the one..." "One what, my dear? I don't understand". "Your Tony's daughter..." "Yes. I live here all by myself. Tony's gone to a better place... With a stupid twit for a mother!" "W - What are you saying?" "Your mother ran away, you idiot! It's her fault why my father's gone! I've wanted revenge on the people that hated my father, so I have them here with me". My mind was being played with. I got even more upset when I saw three people tied to chairs, they were terrified. They were in big trouble, Tori must be going ballistic. They wouldn't be quiet so Tori decided "What was best", she stabbed one of them in the stomach. They've been in trouble before, my mother has been treating them with no respect and Tori's father has done much worse. "HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS OUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU KILLED HIM! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!" I've never felt like this before. I used to torture them, but now I've became a very nice person. I've got feelings for them... I felt bad for Manny being stabbed. I continued to cry as I remembered how friendly the kid was. His dead body was laying beside me, his blood has stained the bottom of my best dress. "Tori, you've made a big mistake... Manny was just a kid. You can't just go around killing random kids, but you can't kill Harry and Robin! They mean everything to me! They're like a family I never knew about! Just let them go!" "I'm afraid I can't do that, Joan". I just realised I've been laying on a knife this whole time. I used it to undo the rope and it worked. I got out my weapon and pointed it at her neck, I had to remove her bow tie though. "LET THEM GO NOW". I pulled the trigger and let go of it. Tori was now lying in a pool of her own blood, her corpse was lying on top of Manny's. Harry looked like he was alright, he usually doesn't care about much things anyway but Robin looked terrified. I managed to untie the rope and we had to run away. I can't get arrested again... It's a living hell for me! "I'm glad that you said something Robin, but I'm still upset over the fact that Manny is dead..." I stopped running and ended up crying, Harry continued running away but Robin stopped to wait for me. It started to rain, in fact the rain was heavy. I heard someone scream in the distance, I recognised it. It was Harry! Me and Robin legged it to the beach but we were both confused about why he was at the beach. There were hands pulling his hair back and pulling his head into the ocean. The waves were getting mad, they were crashing against massive rocks and the sand castles were ruined. ((An hour later)) He didn't come back... He drowned. I was still crying but Robin managed to stop crying... I was cold. My body was shaking, it was about to shut down. I was getting tired but there was nowhere else to go. My house is far from here but the more I think about living on my own, it scares me... Because you never know if someone breaks in and attacks you. Robin gave me his jacket. He was left topless, but anyway he had feathers so he might be warm. He could tell I was upset, I was scared and confused at the same time. We never knew who caused Harry's death. Robin was such a nice person though, or should I say bird... He hugged me for a few seconds and smiled back at me. He offered me a tissue which was very kind of him. "I'm scared of living on my own... C - Can I live with you?" "Of course, Joan. I don't blame your mother for running away. She was a bit strange and so was Tony. We don't have any alive objects in our house anymore, but your mother and Tony became a human, remember? It will be nice anyway to live with someone. I'm not used too living on my own". Category:13-MINIONLUV-13 Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction